Death Note XL
by Shimigami King
Summary: The revised edition of the original Death Note XL: Light has a son and the game isn't over!
1. Chapter 1

**This revised edition of Death Note XL wouldn't be possible without Gebrelle, Yokai Moon, and AzureFlameKite666. In my opinion I think this is the best fanfiction story I ever wrote! Tell me what yall think. Anyway enough of my faving read my story slaves to my imagination, and please review!**

**DEATH NOTE XL**

Spawn of Kira

_The minute Misa heard of her fiancée's death she packed up all her belongings and moved to Hon Kong. Once news had gotten out about who Kira really was, and that she was marrying him, her career went into the gutter. At that time she had already acted in four movies and still lived off the money she earned, so she was able to provide herself with essentials needed to live. Because police could not prove her working with Light or the fact she knew about him being Kira, they had let her go after a number of interrogations. Before leaving Japan, Misa stared in one last movie called Death Note. She had only gotten the part because of her relationship with Light in the first place. After that, she married to Tim Fallaway, a guy she had met while working at a bar. Soon after that she had given birth to Jake Fallaway. Tim was so proud to have Misa bear him a son, but guilt tore away at Misa until she thought she would die from it. Jake wasn't his son. No, he was the son of the God that Misa had fallen in love with and swore to always love till the day the world stands still. He was the son and heir of Light Yagami….._

**13 Years Later**

Jake Fallaway was walking home from school. He had fresh bruises' on his face from getting beat up like he normally does when he goes to school, just for being the son of Misa. Warm blood from his mouth was dripping on his white shirt and black pants school uniform. After going to school for years and now being a seventh grader in Quanto middle school, he was use getting his ass kicked because he was smart and because of his mother's past. He was walking pretty slowly, he was in no rush to get home, for the worst beatings came from there. His dad Tim Fallaway was a ten year alcoholic going on eleven and constantly abused Jake and his mother 24/7. The only time they get peace is when he was at work or asleep. Tim Fallaway use to be an actor and the media said he had great potential for his career, but when news got out that he was marrying Misa his career, like hers, went straight into the gutter. The once protégé actor was now a has been. After their marriage unable to support his wife and soon coming child he went to work in the mines and has been working there ever since.

In thirteen years he has had only two promotions and has turned to drinking to solve his problems. He blames Misa for everything. He blames her for ruining his career and his social status, and that she damned the whole family to hell. Tim hates Jake calling him a worthless child because he is not interested in playing sports or following in his father's footsteps and becoming an actor. Jake's left eye was beginning to swell. Paul Wong, his number one bully really did a number on him today. Some teachers would see him getting beat up after school, but would do nothing because they believe he deserves it. Jake has only had one girlfriend in his whole life, but he believes she only went out with him because she pitied him.

Her name was Ariel Mays. Her family consisting of her, her mother and father, and her little brother had moved to China from America when Jake was in the fifth grade. She moved right next door to him and since they were in the same grade they quickly became friends, and then soon after more than friends. Last year Christmas Eve she broke up with him. All she said was that "Things have changed and we can no longer be friends." That was all she said leaving him in the bitter cold snow as she turned around and walked away. There was not a tear in her eye or a sad expression on her face she was as cold as the snow that day, and for Jake the blizzard hasn't stopped since that day. Every time since that day, when they would see each other, the moment would be awkward. They would make quick glances at each other but wouldn't say a word.

He was now passing her three story house. Her house was very beautiful. It was blue and white and her mother had planted roses and tulips out in the front yard near the porch. Jake stopped walking when he finally reached his house. It was just a plain white two story house. The house consisted of three bedrooms, but Tim made Jake sleep in the basement saying he wasn't worthy of a bed. Jake inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He made his slow trek up the drive way and up the porch to his house. He opened the door and already heard the yells and screams of his dad yelling and his mom crying.

"You bitch" yelled Tim, "I gave you everything you ever wanted, I gave you the life most women dream of, and this is how you repay me by fixing mashed potatoes, chicken, and some raggedy ass peas for dinner? Tim slapped the plate of food off the table sending the plate flying across the kitchen until it shattered against the wall. Jake walked in just in time to witness the whole scene. Tim was standing there in nothing but his boxers and his face blood shot red with rage. Misa was on the floor in her white night gown, tears running down her face, sobbing in despair.

Jake watched the whole thing with an expression less face. For him this was normal anything less would be weird.

"What the fuck are you doing here" yelled Tim at the top of his lungs even though Jake was standing right there.

"I live here" Jake simply replied, without changing his expression.

"You shouldn't even be living here. You don't bring any money into this house, all you do is sleep, eat, and breathe up all my fucking air." yelled Tim violently as he picked up a plate from the dish rack and threw it at Jake. When you're living in a house with a drunken lunatic, you pick up a few things. One of the things Jake picked up was cat like reflexes. He ducked, letting the plate shatter into millions of tiny pieces making a bigger mess in the kitchen.

"You never bring any money into this house" responded Jake "all you do is spend your money on booze and cheap liker."

Even with cat like reflexes, Tim rushed Jake so fast that Jake had little time to respond. Tim was soon on top of Jake raining down punches like a UFC fighter. "No," was all that could shout as Tim rained fire and brimstone down on his son. The ass kicking Jake got earlier at school was nothing compared to what Tim was giving him. Blood started to flow heavily from Jake's nose and mouth. Misa jumped on Tim clawing and hitting him trying to pull him off but it was no use. Tim was too angry and too drunk to care or feel anything. Jake's vision begun to get blurry he was losing too much blood and Tim broke his nose. If Jake didn't get out of the situation fast he was going to go into a coma. Years of rage and hatred, held back, that Jake had against Tim finally got loose. Jake blocked one of Tim's punches and responded with a knockout right of his own.

The punch sent Tim flying across the kitchen and into the dinner table knocking it over. Misa and Jake only stared in shock at what had happened. After a minute or two Tim started to groan and sat back up on the floor rubbing his chin with a slight line of blood running down from his mouth. "Finally my son grows some balls" Tim said "now get to your room" he said in a stern voice. Jake did not hesitate, he got up grabbed his book bag and hurried down stairs to the basement. Jake was undisturbed for the rest of the night. He sat in the dusty rat infested basement finishing his homework. That night Jake could hear his father forcing his mother to make love to him. He could hear every moan, groan, and slap he delivered to his mother. Fire, anger, and hate burned inside Jake. That night didn't sleep at all!

**The Next Day**

The next day Jake woke up to the usual yells and screams of his parents fighting, because of this he never needed an alarm clock to wake him up in the morning to get ready for school. He threw his legs out of bed and accidently stepped on a rat that screeched and then scurried away. Jake got his school uniform out of the closet and then ran down the hallway to the bathroom as fast as he could. The bathroom was his favorite place in the house. It was the only place that was sound proof, which means he couldn't hear anything that was going on outside and no one outside could hear him. Once he was in the bathroom Jake locked the door and took a shower, put on his uniform, and combed his hair. When he got out of the bathroom Tim had gone to work and Misa was sitting at the kitchen table crying. Jake helped her up to her room and gave her some ice to put on her black eye.

Jake made pancakes and delivered them up to his mother's room before leaving out to catch the bus. Jake never ate breakfast, he hadn't had an appetite for breakfast since Ariel dumped him. Jake waited 20 minutes for the bus to come, when he got on there was only one seat left, and it was with Ariel. Jake never had been more uncomfortable in his life. Ariel tired talking to break the tension.

"Ah, how's everything going?"

"Oh I'm sorry were you talking to me Jake?" Jake said in a sarcastic tone without even looking at her.

"Look, I'm sorry" said Ariel. "Trust me I didn't want it to go down like that, but things in my life changed and it would of only made are relationship more complicated."

"Don't give me that crap" said Jake. His tone shocking Ariel. "I'm waist deep in a complicated life, but I didn't blame it on you so don't put yours on me. Admit it you got popular so you had to get rid of me."

There was a pause in the conversation, for at least three minutes Ariel just sat there and looked at Jake with a concerned face.

"Yes" finally said. "That's exactly what happened" as she turned her head away from him. They sat in silence the rest of the way to school.

Jake had managed to avoid getting butt whooping today. All day, all he could think about was the conversation he and Ariel had on the bus. It was the first conversation they had in a year, and even though her words hurt him some part of him was telling him that there was more to their break up than he knew. He didn't have chance to think about it long because as he walked up to his house there was a gang of cops and fireman at his house. Immediately Jake's heart dropped. He knew that whatever had happen it was bad and that the event was going to change his life.

Jake sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It turns out that Tim had beat Misa so hard he broke two ribs, her jaw bone, and ruptured a lung. The neighbors had gotten tired of hearing the screams and the arguing so they called the cops. Actually it was Ariel's parents who called the cops. The media made a big headline of the situation and it even got to news on the TV. They called it **The Forsaken Relationship**. The media had gave a background on Misa and Tim and then said how for the last thirteen years unknown to the public Misa has been suffering from a physical abusive relationship. If there was ever a chance for Tim to get back to his acting career it was gone now.

After getting the go ahead to see his mother Jake walked in to Misa's hospital room to see her hooked up to an IV tube, and oxygen mask on her face, and that machine that goes beep every time her heart beats. Jake went and sat in a chair beside her. He could see the blackness and swelling around Misa's eyes, the bleeding from her nose wouldn't stop so they had stuff her nose with tissue causing her to breathe through her mouth. Every breath Misa took was slow and heavy, like it was hard for her to even breathe at all. Jake was the only one in the room, being known for being associated with Kira was so bad that her own family resented her. Jake tried to hold it in, but the tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks. Misa heard the whimpers of her child and decided it was time to tell him the truth!

"Jake", started Misa "I want you to listen to me very carefully. What I'm about to tell you may shock you, but it is important, so when I tell you, you have to promise me you won't freak out. You Promise?

Jake only nodded his head back and forward saying yes as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Misa sat up in the bed and looked at the door carefully to make sure no one was outside listening. "Tim is not your father" Misa said in a low whisper! The very words cause Jake to throw himself from his seat and look at his mother in disbelief. He was shocked to find out Tim wasn't his dad, but was somewhat relieved by the information. Jake hated Tim, and now that he found out that Tim is not his father made it easier for him to hate him.

Misa waited for Jake to absorbed all that information before she told him the rest. After Jake calmed down and sat back down in his chair Misa readied herself to tell him the biggest news of all! "Light Yagami aka Kira is your real father"! The news shook Jake to the core and this time when he jumped out of his seat his chair crashed to the floor. He thought everything his mom told the cops about having nothing to do with Kira was true. She was such a good liar that she even fooled him. Jake's body begins to tremble. The man his mother worked with and the icon of justice he idolized was his own flesh and blood father. Misa had grabbed Jake's hand to snap him out of it.

"Listen" she said "cause there isn't much time"

"What do you mean there isn't much time?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry about that" Misa said. "You will soon find out about that soon enough. Right now I want you to go home and go up to the attic, at the very back there should be a dusty old box, move the box and there will be a floor board marked with a red X. lift that up and you will see a shoe box. I want you to retrieve what's in the shoe box understand?

"What's in the shoe box?" Jake asked in a stuttered voice.

"You'll know that when you get it, now go" said Misa giving Jake a push to leave.

Jake rode the city bus all the way to his house, with unanswered questions in his head. Inside he had always liked Light Yagami. He never knew him, but by what he learned off the internet, Death Note documentaries, and from his mother it sounded like he and Light Yagami were the same. He understood now why his mother kept this type of knowledge from him for so long. She did it to protect him, she didn't want the media all up in his face and the pressure and the scrutiny all on his shoulders, but to marry a man like Tim was she out of her mind.

When Jake got to his house the front door was blocked off by yellow tape. Jake ripped the tape off and opened the front door. The whole house was trashed. Glass was everywhere, holes were in the wall, and blood stains were on the floor. Jake made his way upstairs and to the dusty attic. He never been in the attic before, and could not stop sneezing from the amount of dust that accumulated in the house since they moved there. Jake went to the very back of the attic and moved the dusty old box. He got on his knees and lifted up the floor board marked with the red x. His heart started to pound has he saw the shoe box sitting there.

Jake removed the top of the shoe box to find a black notebook with the words Death Note written on the front. Jake recognized it. In fact after the Kira case went public and after Misa's last movie Death Note, Everyone around the world knew what a death note looked like and what it can do. Jake was scared to touch it. He was afraid of the power it possessed and what he could do with that power. But his mom did want him to retrieve the notebook and bring it back to her. If there was anybody who could fix their situation with a death note it was his mom. Jake picked up the death note, but did not see any shimigami or disfigured being. Jake hid the death note inside his coat and caught the bus back to the hospital.

Instead of spending the night at the hospital Jake Fallaway, or his real name Jake Yagami now found himself spending the night at a foster home! When Jake got back to the hospital his mother had died of a heart attack and with his dad in jail Jake had to spend the night at a foster home. In his mother's will Misa said that if anything happened to her that Jake's legal guardian was to be Sachiko Yagami. The thing about that was that Sachiko still lived in Japan and had to take a flight out to Hong Kong to pick up Jake. Jake hated spending the night in the dirty old foster home. The kids were weird and asked too much questions. It was even harder for him to hide the death note. If anyone saw it there would be a giant struggle over it, or even Jake might go to jail for being in possession of it. At the foster home Jake spent most of his time thinking about his mother and what he should do with the death note. The whole world didn't give his mother no respect. After her death the TV guide channel ran a two day special dedicated to her life and after that it's like the world forgot about her.

Jake was in foster care for two days before Sachiko came to pick him up. They didn't talk much on their five hour flight back to Japan and Jake was glad for that. He was still thinking of what he was going to do with the death note. He was surprised he even got the death note by security at the airport by hiding the death note in the lining of his suitcase. When they touched down in Japan it was the best country he ever saw. He loved the lights of the city and the girls were at the peak of temptation. When they finally got home Jake set his bags down and went straight for the couch. He had jet lag and was so tired he was about to write his own name in the death note so he could go into an eternal sleep.

"Make yourself at home" Sachiko said, while she prepared some tea. "I'm currently using Sayu's room as a storage so you'll have to use Light's."

The mere mention of the name brought sadness to her eyes, but she tried her best not to show it. Jake later grabbed his stuff and went up to his father's room. Everything was pretty much left the same, the only thing noticeable about the room was that it was kept clean. Jake didn't bother to unpack. He sat down at the desk, turned on the lamp light, and started to think on what he was going to do with the death note. After two hours of thinking and planning Jake decided he was going to use the death note to finish what his father started. Jake was going to rid the world of evil and make it a better place. At least a better world than what he previously came from. But first he had some unfinished business! Jake got the death note out of the suitcase lining he hid it in, got his favorite pen and began to write.

_(Tim Fallaway gets shanked to death out in the prison yard tomorrow at 4:30pm)_

SPAWN OF KIRA

END

**Jake has the death note and now knows the truth about his real father. Another war of the minds is about to begin in the next episode: Birth of Shi**


	2. Chapter 2

Birth of Shi

**This chapter is short and less intresting. I just started college and have a ton of work but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.**

When Jake woke up the next day he wore blue jeans and a black shirt with the picture of a gundam from Gundam Wing on the front. He decided to take a walk and see what Tokyo had to offer. He was confident the death note would be safe in his room, he found the secret compartment to the drawer of his desk and it wasn't hard to figure out what it was for. While he traveled the town he passed by Sakura TV, which was the TV station Kira used mostly because of it's gullible and spineless staff to spread his messages to the world. While watching the news on the big TV screen that was sitting outside the news station, Jake noticed a story that caught his eye.

News Lady: 14 year old Paul Wong from Hong Kong China was found in an alleyway late last shot five times in the chest do to a drug deal gone bad, the shooter is still at large and we will keep you updated on this situation as it unfolds.

Jake couldn't believe the words that were entering his ears, was Paul Wong really dead? Naturally Jake was happy that that scumbag was dead, but what was pondering Jake's mind was, was it merely a mere coincidence that Paul Wong died right after Jake left China? Jake didn't write his name in the death note, all Jake knew was this death wasn't natural. Jake was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was completely unaware of the person standing right beside him!

"It's a beauty to technology isn't it?"

"What?" Jake said jerking his head to the right shocked that someone was beside him without him knowing. A white boy, about around the age of 16 was staring at the big screen TV. He had curly blond hair and a thin beard and mustache which he clearly dyed blond. The kid was taller than Jake, but not intimidating.

"I guess so, it does have the best HD screen in Japan and the sound system uses up about of a third of the buildings energy alone. Or so I heard."

"So you know your stuff." Said the boy looking down at Jake smiling. "My name is Christopher Walkens."

"I'm Jake Fallaway." I don't really know that much, just a little bit. "How do you know so much?"

"I was a hacker back in America until I got busted. My mom sent me here to live with my dad whose in the navy to avoid jail, so I guess you could say I'm an army brat."

"Dad is really freakin bugging me, real strict on rules and everything you know what I mean?"

Jake had a flash back to his so called dad kicking him down the stairs because Jake forgot to wash his clothes!

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jake and Christopher walked around for the rest of the day. Christopher agreed to show Jake around Tokyo. Jake was surprised to see how cool Tokyo was, there was vending machines that actually you a meal instead of a candy bar or a soda like a vending machine in America! When Jake returned home it was a little late.

"Sorry I'm home late grandma" Jake said as he entered the house closing the door behind him.

Jake was going to make his way upstairs when he saw his grandmother sitting on the couch holding herself in her arms with a sad expression on her face. Jake paused for a moment and stared at her, after a moment or two he decided to go sit down beside her. Jake sat on Sachiko's left putting his right arm around her.

"What's wrong grandma?" Jake asked in the sincerest voice he could possibly make.

Sachiko sniffled and sat up straight, she mumbled for a while trying to get the words out. The police called today, your dad was murdered in prison.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I know you loved your father." She said holding him close to her.

"You have no idea" Jake thought so himself as he rested in his grandma's arms. The only thing he loved about his sorry excuse for a man and a father was that he was dead. Jake made his appearance look sad on the outside, but on the inside he was smiling with the information his mother had just given him he could move forward with his plans to a brighter future where crime is something you read about in the history books.

When Jake was finished pretending to grieve with his grandmother he went upstairs to his room, closed the door behind him and locked it. Just in time to he couldn't hold it in any longer he instantly broke out in laughter, he laughed so hard that tears started to pour from his eyes. Jake was glad the walls in the house were thick solid and that she couldn't hear him or he would have to explain why he was laughing at a time like this.

Jake got the death note out from it's secret hiding spot in the drawer of his desk and held it up in the air smiling at the power he was wielding in his hands.

"I can't believe it, after all these years it still works!" Jake said sounding like a child in a candy store.

"Of course it still works!"came an eerie voice from behind him. Jake, stunned by the voice, slowly turned around to see an hellish ugly creature from another world. The site of such a monster cause him to fall to the ground screaming in panic.

"Who….the hell…are you?" Jake said stumbling over his words in fear.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now, I am the Shimigami known as Ryuk. I use to follow your mother and father around before your father died, but now that you have the death note I can't wait to see what kind of fun you'll cook up!"

The eerie figure just stood there starting at Jake with his big eyes and the big grin on his face. Jake got up feeling less threatened by Ryuk and more confused by what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"In exchange for letting your father use my notebook he promised to keep me entertained."

"Entertained?"

"You see there are two worlds. Your world and the Shimigami World. In the Shimigami World there isn't anything to do, our world is desert everywhere you go, and the only thing to do is gamble with other shimigami."

"Ah, so I get it. My dad ridding the world of evil by killing criminals with this notebook was entertainment for you?"

"Exactly."

"Well Ryuk, I promise to uphold those same obligations as my father did!"

"You will?" Ryuk asked with a stunned face.

"Yes, I will kill criminals all across the world and stop evil in it's tracks. Sure Near and many others will soon find out that another person is carrying out acts of Kira, but they will never suspect that it's a thirteen year old boy from the same house that the Kira incident took place. I plan to send a message that this time, failure is not an option!

"And how do you plan to send this message new Kira?" asked Ryuk cocking his head to the side in wonder.

"First of all" said Jake who now sat down at his desk turning on the computer. "Don't call me Kira, that was my father's name and it shall remain that way to honor him. Besides there are other death note users who go by Kira1 and Kira2. I will go by my own unique name...Shi! Second of all I am glad you asked how I will go about sending this message please observe."

Jake surfed the web for about 20 minutes before stretching out in his chair, letting out a big yawn, and announcing he was done. He then placed the death note in front of him, got a pen and started to write!

_(Simon Boswell dies in a car wreck during police chase.)_

_(Kenji Motomoto, can no longer handle the pressure of being on the run from the cops 24/7 and shoots himself in the head.)_

_(Sakura Kimmo cokes to death eating ramen.)_

_(Benjamin Stokes dies of a cocaine overdose.)_

_(Ichigo Kumasa dies of a heart attack.)_

_(Tom Murry is caputured by rival gang members and tortured to death.)_

_(Kaito Souta's private jet crashes in the California mountains.)_

_(Ami Mizuki's yaht sinks off the coast of Japan and she drowns.)_

_(Kazuki Takishiro, after finding out he is 40 million dollars in debt decides to end his life by jumping off the roof of the New York convention center.)_

_(Danny Oakland dies in a house fire.)_

"What's so special about these criminals?" Ryuk asked looking at the names Jake wrote down.

"These criminals are the top ten criminals in the world!...My pieces in this game are set, now Near it's time for you to make your move!"

**Near set up the DTF (Death Note Task Force) in downtown Japan disguised as a coporate building after multiple death notes started popping up all over the world. **

Derrick Hamiltion, a white middle age man with good looking hair and wearing an all black suit sat at a desk typing on his computer. His fax machine beside his computer showed he was receiving a fax. The paper slowly printed out, but when it was done his eyes grew wide with shock. He jumped out of his chair and made his way to the middle of the room where a now 19 year old Near sat now addicted to sweets watching multiple screens. Near was now as tall as Light was when he died, he has a thin mustache and allowed his hair to grow long.

"Near, Near," called Hamilton waving the paper around in the air like an idiot.

"What is it" asked Near not even turning around to look at him as he ate a chocolate bar, the ones Mello use to eat!

"It has been confirmed, the top ten worst criminals in the world all died with in the same hour of each other! We can only assume it was a death note user, but so far none of the death note users we know about have claimed responsibility."

"Fine then" said Near, "Just keep tabs on the situation and inform me if anything changes."

"Right" said Hamilton, saluting Near before walking away.

**10 Days Later**

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning and even though most kids would be at the mall or outside hanging with there friends Jake spent most of his time in the house looking up criminals and writing there names in the death note. The only time he left the house was to go to the corner store to get a soda and some apples for Ryuk.

"Ah, Jake, you don't know how good it is to eat an apple again after thirteen long years!" said Ryuk in Jake's room as he munched down on one of the juicy red apples.

"When I finally rule this world as the new god, trust me Ryuk there will be more apples, truck loads."

"Jake, how are you going to rule the world as a god if people don't know who you are?"

"Don't worry my friend, that part has already been taken care of!"

For the rest of the day all Jake did was write names in the death note and looking at his watch. He was waiting for a specific time for something, but Ryuk didn't know what for. He decided instead of asking he would just wait and see, that way it would be more interesting when it happened. When it was 7:00 Jake finally stopped writing names in the death note and turned on the TV. Jake turned the TV to the CNN news and waited for a few minutes with and evil smile on his face.

"Hey Jake, what's going on" asked Ryuk looking puzzled.

Jake only put his index finger to his lips ans whispered shoooooosh, as he watched the TV.

This is Dave Conners with the CNN news. At approximently 3:00PM yesterday, we received a video tape from a death note user calling himself Shi, who claims to be the true successor to Kira! We were told that if we didn't play this tape today at exactly 7:00PM he would start killing staff. Please, we have not seen this tape yet so if you have any children we ask you to remove them from the TV, we will give you a few minutes.

After a few minutes Dave Conners continued.

Here it is, the Shi tape!

I am Shi and the true successor to Kira. After thirteen years in waiting I am finally ready to make my move and release justice onto the world. After the Kira killings it seems people have still not learned and have gone back to there sick and disgusting ways. The police see me as a murderer, but I am really a hero. I kill rapists and murderers so they can't murder or rape anyone else. I prevent further incidents from happening, but the police fail to see that and will more than likely try to pursue me. I discourage any detective or any cop from trying to play hero. If you value your life and your families well being than just stay out of my way. I am the God of this new world and will rain down judgement on criminals who think they can break the law and get away with it. My word is law!

When the tape ended Jake turned off the TV and started clapping his hands in applause.

"If you ask me Ryuk, I say that deserves an academy award. Now that the word is out the real fun begins!

Unknowing to Jake back at the DTF building Near was watching the Shi tape on TV and was actually smiling when it was over.

"Things her are about to get even more intresting" He said as he brought a piece of cake to his mouth and ate it.

Birth of Shi END


	3. Chapter 3

**The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Years to everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm making some very big moves and is very close to becoming a professional writer! Remember the words in bold are the persons thoughts. Anyway Thanks to all my loyal readers and please review!**

Three days later Jake started school. Most people didn't know he was the son of Misa Amane and Tim Fallaway, so he became really popular, especially to the people who cheated off of him during tests. The number one topic that people talked about all the time at school was Shi. Jake loved conversating with his friends about Shi, and of course in every discussion he would take Shi's side when they would wonder who's going to win against Near and Shi.

Instead of going to the cafeteria today during break like he normally does he made his way to the library.

"Hey Jake. Why are we in the library today? You don't have any projects, and with your intelligence you shouldn't have to study." Said Ryuk as he hovered over Jake's shoulder while Jake logged into a computer.

Jake made quick glances to see if anyone was around and then began to speak in a low tone.

"I need some leverage over Near if I'm going to take him down. I'm going to need an army."

"Oh, and who are you planning to use as your army?"

Jake now made and evil smirk.

"None other than the very people that Near commands, the Japanese Police!"

Ryuk's eyes grew wide as Jake looked up every investigator and every cop on the Japanese Police force. He printed out the pages feeling so good he had to hold in his laughter.

"Hey Jake" said one of his friends now walking up to him.

Jake was caught off guard from his evil thoughts and quickly hid the papers he printed out behind his back.

"What is it" Jake asked stumbling between his words.

"Canto is having a party tomorrow night and your invited" his friend said handing him the invitation.

Normally Jake would have said "No" but this presented a good opportunity for Jake to stay one step ahead of Near. He started to smile.

"You tell Canto I said I'll be there" Jake said receiving the invitation.

Friday Night

Jake was walking to his neighborhood city bus stop wearing a black shirt with a picture of Bruce Lee on it, red baggy jeans, and red and black Jordans. Jake was really confident in his plan against Near that was about to unfold. This was the first time since he became acting as Shi that he wasn't worried and he could relax. While on the bus Jake pulled out his I-Phone his grandmother just recently bought him. Jake checked the time and pulled out the list of cops and investigators and looked over their names and faces thoroughly.

Everything was going to work out perfectly. CNN would play the tapes exactly at 1:00 a.m. while Jake was at the party. Jake would use his I-Phone to monitor the situation while also if need be writing names on the sheet of notebook paper he brought with him, and his alibi if anyone ever questioned him was that he was at a friend's party with hundreds of witnesses.

When Jake arrived at the party everyone was already half drunk and it was only 10:00pm. Jake decided to take part in some the festivities to kill time until his plan came into play. Canto lived in a large sized three story house with an amazing pool in the back. Most people thought his family was rich, but really they were just well to do. It wasn't long before Jake found himself at a table drinking and tripping with friends. Jake constantly checked his I-Phone for the time, the new girl at school; Kelly started to caress his leg with hers under the table. She smiled as she leaned forward letting her shirt hand leaving nothing to the imagination. Kelly was an army brat from Las Vegas. Jake only smiled at her slutty attempts to get his attention.

"American girls are so easy" he thought. He didn't have time to take advantage of drunken, big breasted, dumb blondes. He excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom. It was 1:00p.m. He used his I-Phone to connect to the Internet and turned to CNN. He waited to watch the fun begin.

This is Dave Conner's with the CNN 24/7 special. Earlier this week we received a tape from the person claiming to be Shi, and were given specific instructions when to play the tape. It said that this tape was a message to the Japanese Police and Near. It is now 1:00p.m. Here is the tape.

Tape: Dear people of the world I am sadden that after trying to make the world a better place the Japanese Police and Near still try to hunt me down and convict me as a murderer. I am a person who likes his privacy, so to make sure it stays that way I command the Japanese Police to stop looking for me and do everything in their power to catch Near! If they don't I will write the names of every investigator and police officer in my notebook. That's a promise! To prove I mean business, seven investigators and twenty police officers will drop dead right now.

CNN must have taken a preview look at the tape because a second screen had popped up showing a camera crew outside of the Japanese Police Station. Four police officers who were standing outside in front of the building taking a smoke break started grabbing there chest and screaming out in agony before dropping dead! Jake figured since it was so late that most of the officers names that he wrote in the Death Note were at home so there deaths wouldn't be counted official till morning.

Tape: I'm sorry that this had to happen, that I had to kill fellow fighters of justice, but I only try to fight evil those who try to stop me from making this world a better place are truly evil. People say that I'm evil because I lead by fear. I am no different from the police; the police put fear into people by threating to take them to jail. Criminals only understand fear and I will put fear into criminals hearts like they do their victims. This is the law of the new world!

The tape ended and Jake couldn't help, but chuckle. Now instead of him Near was public enemy number one. Jake made his largest enemy the police his greatest ally. This reminded him of the old saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"

"Now Near, lets see you try to beat this."

Ryuk laughed at the show that was just put on before him.

"Even after thirteen years humans are still so interesting!"

**Down Town at the DTF building**

The investigation teams phones were ringing off the hook. Near sat in a chair staring at a big plasma screen TV. Near sat in the famous L position in his chair twirling his long hair with his finger.

**Impressive, Shi managed to turn the Japanese police against me and now my greatest allies have become my greatest enemies, and this enemy is 12,000 strong!**

"Near, what do we do now? Japan is too dangerous for us to be here now that the Japanese police are looking us." Said Yuko one of the six members of the investigation team.

"I agree I want you to prepare an air transport for the whole team. I want to carry out the rest of this investigation in America!"

Yuko looked stunned for a moment, but then went off to comply with Near's orders.

** Shi you think you have made the perfect offensive and defensive move against me, but in your own ignorance you left me a vital clue that will spell out your end!**

**The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend **

**End**

Nears Team-

**Yuko Monro: Worked for the NPA since she was 18. Solved 200 cases 80 of them were solved in one day.**

**Samson Cook: Use to be the Assistant Chief of the FBI.**

**Jiro Misashi: Was a private investigator Solving 400 cases in both Japan and China.**

**Carmen Whitfield: Former number 1 CIA agent.**

**Miro Takashi: Was a former Japanese spy.**

**Damon Ross: Was one of the president's personal spies.**

**In the next chapter Near is forced to run to America for safety, but in Jake's perfect attack he has left a clue that has put him in Near's Crosshairs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spawn of L**

**This chapter is short but it is important to explain the new character that has come into the story. I have recently teamed up with BeyondBelief13 to work on the story with me. Anyways I hope you enjoy these recent turn of events.**

**Wammy's House**

The sun rose to start a new day. Birds chirped and dogs barked, all annoying a little girl trying to get some sleep on her 13th birthday. She groaned at all the noise while pulling a hand full of cover over her face. Her name was Manx. That's the alias she went by since she was born; after the Kira case aliases became ever more important in the fight against evil. Even more so that she didn't even no her real name! Manx had long black hair big wide brown eyes and hated to wear shoes. Manx search for peace and quiet was short lived because a few minutes later the rest of the kids at Wammy's House came barging into her room yelling and screaming happy birthday!

She should have expected no less. She knew this was coming so it was pointless for her to try to get another minute of sleep. Manx rosed up from out of the covers giving a big yawn. She was wearing a white tee and light blue shorts. The littler ones tugged at her hands urging her to get out of bed.

"I'm coming…I'm coming" she said as she tried to gain her boundaries as fast as the kids were letting her.

She and the other kids made their way down stairs were by the look of the decorations a party was clearly setup. There were presents on one table and a cake with thirteen candles on another. Roger had made his way downstairs as well and was clearly excited about today's occasion.

"Manx, today is a special occasion for thirteen is just not another age but a big step into your own life!"

Manx didn't know what Roger was talking about but it didn't stay in her mind long. The party started when the music started playing and everyone had a good time. After the party Manx was called up into Roger's office for a private talk. When Manx entered the room she sat down in a chair in the famous L position. Roger was reading a large file her closed the folder and told her to have a seat. He then hold up a remote and pressed a button the made the walls fold back revealing a large TV.

"Manx, there are some things that can't be explained by words alone" Roger began to explain. "That's why this video was made for you to see on your thirteenth birthday. I will leave you here alone to watch it."

Roger got up and left the room. A few seconds later the video begun to play.

Tape: Hello Manx, I am L! If you are watching this tape than that means I am dead and Kira has succeeded in creating his ideal world. The reason I am telling you this is because I want you to know there are still people out ready to fight Kira, there are people out there who have a strong sense of justice and are willing to die to see justice prevail. The reason I am telling you this is because they need a leader and that leader is you! You see Manx I am your father! Your mother was Emily Lawliet. I want you to take this information to anyone you can find that is still ready to stand up to Kira and bring him to justice, this is the burden I leave unto you and I hope you will forgive me for!

When the tape ended Manx's face was emotionless. She was griping her knees tightly in anger and in sorrow. Roger reentered the room and sat down behind his desk.

"Now Manx I know this must come as a shock to you to receive all this information all at once on your 13th birthday, but it was L's wish that you see this on your 13th birthday."

"Where is my mother?" Manx asked still staring at the black TV screen.

"She died shortly after giving birth to you." Roger replied hanging his head down.

There was silence for a moment before any of them spoke.

"I want to go see Near and help him with the Shi investigation!" Manx said staring at Roger with a serious expression on her face.

Roger now looked at Manx in shock. "You don't have to go off and fight Shi right away Manx. Besides you just turned 13. Emily and L trusted your me to keep you safe. If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Manx continued her argument on why she must do this. "Near took down Kira, but he is going to need help on taking down Shi which was made very clear after last night's broadcast on CNN. I want to help him and bring Kira's successor to justice. This is the only birthday present I ask for."

"Ok Manx, I will inform Near of your arrival, you will have complete access and control of all police agencies in the world as well as everyone's support. Here you will be needing this."

Roger handed Manx the folder. It was her personal information. Everything about her and her parents were in this folder, and now for the first time she saw her real name May Lawliet!

**Spawn of L END**

**In the next chapter Manx and Near meet face to face for the first time and try to launch a counter strike against Shi. Also what will happen if Jake meets up with the legendary Japanese gang the Yakuza? Will he have to end up joining them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let the Games Begin**

**As always another suspenseful chapter from the young great Shimigami King ;) Okay maybe I'm letting being a writer get to my head, but you have to admit my shit is good or you wouldn't be reading this right now. Anyway as always please review! Oh, I probably should have done this before but I will do it now.**

**I do not own Death Note but wish I did ;)**

Samson Cook came into the main surveillance room of the new DTF headquarters carrying a heavy brown card board box. Samson was a middle aged and recently divorced man his wife said he was too caught up in worked and moved with his two daughters and son to Italy. Near was sitting in a chair in the famous L position staring at the monitors that weren't even hooked up yet. Samson took at minute to catch his breath before saying anything.

"Ahhhhh, Near, you know those screens aren't hooked up yet, right?"

"I know I was just thinking about two important factors about the Shi case."

Carmen Whitfield now walked into the room with the rest of the team and began to help unpack and setup all the equipment.

"Near" Miro started "I got off the phone with the president of the United States and he says he has our back 100% on letting us use LA as our new headquarters. Also, because of Shi's little demonstration of power to the world Germany and Australia our now full supporters of Shi."

Near now turned around to face the team with an annoyed look on his face.

"Accepting Shi is unforgivable."

"Yeah but what can we do?" Stated Damon.

"I can't imagine a single soul out there that wasn't freaked out by the power Shi demonstrated a few days ago. I surprise more countries didn't fall out." Damon said opening a bottle of water and taking a drink. Damon was a 27 year old adrenaline junkie who joined the team just to satisfy his action lust.

Just then the bottle was slapped out of his hand with enormous force!

"What the hell!" Damon shouted when he realized what had just happened. Carmen was standing next to him with anger burning in her eyes. Carmen was a white American who came from a very rich family born and raised in the mountains of Wisconsin. She is a very attractive women with a breast size of 38 double D's, but she turns approaching men away with her stern attitude and ace marksmanship with a gun.

"Accepting Shi is never acceptable I don't care how much power he has." She said in a raised voice.

The rest of the team was shocked to see her so serious and passionate about justice. The room was again silent for a bit before Samson broke the silence.

"Ah Near, What were those to big factors on the Shi case you were talking about earlier?"

The rest of the team stopped what they were doing to hear his answer.

"Well I was surprised how well Shi carried out controlling the police. It's no secret that a riot broke out causing wide spread panic and mayhem in Japan, but to orca strait something so well thought out you would have to be close by to keep an eye on things if in case something went wrong. Which leaves me to believe that Shi is in Japan! Which also leaves me to believe even stronger that he pulled that stunt to get me out of Japan and far away from him as possible."

"What's the second factor?" asked Yuko.

Yuko is a 22 year old Japanese women from Osaka Japan. She was very cute and liked to party in her spare time. She surprises people with how intelligent she real is and she closely resembles Haruna Ono from Puffy Ami Yumi!

Near's eyes went into a puzzled state as he bit on the tip of thumb on his right hand as he thought.

"This Shi, the way he or she works, the way he or she thinks, the way he or she does business feels very close to Light Yagami! It's almost if as Shi is Light Yagami!"

"Now just wait a second there" said Jiro. "I thought Light Yagami was dead and you saw him die right in front of your eyes. Hell, I even visited his grave in Japan, are you telling me he might still be alive?"

Jiro Misashi was a half Japanese half Chinese male. He grew up in China and made his way to Japan when he was 23. He is now 31 and has a muscled build, because of this he sometimes comes off as intimidating without even noticing it. He is now married with a 9 year old daughter.

Near now looked down at the floor as he thought about this factor.

"No I'm not saying that Light is alive, I'm just saying the way this person does things is eerily close to the way Light Yagami would have done it. Which leads me to think it must be somebody who was close to Light like friends or family."

"That's impossible." Said Carmen. "Light's mom is a regular stay at home mom and his sister is an investigator at the NPA. Not to mention that they don't have the IQ necessary to do something like this without getting caught."

"Agreed" Near said. "I don't believe it's Light's family but rather on of his friends who is doing this. We will have to go through old records during the original Kira case to get the list of all known associates to Light and investigate them all one by one. I want to at least get a good lead on the Shi case within the next two weeks."

"Why before the next two weeks?" Damon asked.

"Because the annual Kira week is in Japan in two weeks and I don't want Shi gaining morale or any more followers from this event.

"Agreed!" said a dark figure who had been standing behind the DTF team the whole time ease dropping on the conversation.

The DTF team immediately drew their guns and pointed them directly at the unknown figure that had scared the shit out of them!

"Who are you?" Near asked in a demanding voice.

"The figure slowly approached forward until light was shining on it's face revealing a girl as the intruder.

"I…..am L!"

Back in Japan at the Yagami House

Ryuk sat on the bed eating a bag full of apples watching the TV. He had apparently found an interest for boxing. He found it very amusing to see people hurt each other for green paper and public recognition. He looked over a Jake who had apparently been messing with his chess board and pieces doing god knows what for an hour now.

"Jake. What are you doing now?" Ryuk asked as he scarfed down another apple.

"For the last two months I have been the most active…" Jake said without turning away from his work. "I have been most active these last two months killing criminals and dodging Near. One mishap or one uncalculated measure could spell the difference between victory and death! That's why I am labeling these chess pieces to keep track of my movements and to see who's winning. Keeping track of what's going on with these chess pieces will put me one step ahead of Near!"

Ryuk got up and walked over to Jake to get a closer look at his strategy. Most of the chess pieces had a sticky note on them with names. Jake was the black set and Near was the white set. Near looked at these colors and it kinda gave him an impression of a battle between good and evil. Jake was obviously the King on his side with the Japanese police as the pawns. Near was the King on his side with his taskforce as the pawns. Jake then moved on of his pieces forward!

"I'm winning Ryuk and if I keep my wits about me it's going to stay that way." Jake smiled to himself and for a minute to Ryuk he looked like his father.

"But why chess?" Ryuk asked not getting the point.

"Don't you see Ryuk, this is war! Before chess was a game is was used as a strategy for Kings to command there units and plan there next attack during war. Me and Near are at war and I will win even if I have to write the whole worlds name in the Death Note I will not lose!" Jake said raising his voice. "Do you hear me Ryuk? I will not lose!"

Ryuk was a little shooken by this and took a step back. Ryuk knew Jake hated Near but he never guessed he hated him this much.

**Back at the DTF in LA**

Near and the task force were both now puzzuled by the remark the girl just made.

"L is dead." Near stated now looking at the girl for an explanation.

The girl started to move closer to Near and the task force kept their fingers on the trigger and their guns on her. When she was close enough she handed Near a file which he opened and looked over carefully. There were a few moments of silence while Near read the file. Their team kept staring back and forth between Near and the girl. Then Near suddenly slowly opened his mouth wide in shock and fell back out of his seat. The team rushed to his aid to make sure he was alright.

"Near, Near, are you alright? What did you do to him?" Carmen yelled now shouting at the girl who just stood there smiling cheerfully.

"I did nothing, I'm here to help with the investigation and capture Shi."

"It's alright" Near said, now getting up to his feet. "I can't give ya'll the exact details since they are classified, but this girl is the daughter of L!"

The team now stared at the girl in confusion. She couldn't help but find the situation funny and started to giggle a little.

"You all can call me Manx." She said now with a serious expression on her face. "So what do we know about Shi so far.?" Manx asked.

"Only that he is currently stationed in Japan and has a very high intellect." Near answered returning the chair back to its proper state and sitting in it.

"And we can't return to Japan because the Japanese police are spineless and rather give in to Shi to save their own skin than to help us catch this bastered." Jiro added.

Manx now folded her arms and closed her eyes an thought for a moment. After a few minutes she came up with an answer.

"I guess I am going to have to go to Japan in your place!" Manx said looking at the shocked team members. "There looking for Near not me and if I put on a special L broadcast it might get the Japanese police back on our side."

"I don't think…" Damon started to say before he was cut off by Near.

"I think that is a great idea! I think you should go to Japan and confront Shi head on while we stay here in Japan and provide you back up and support. I want Yuko, Samson, and Miro to accompany you to provide you with assistance while you are in Japan." Near said his eyes showing that he was in deep intense thought.

"Fine…." Manx said, "I will leave out to Japan first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good…." Near said, "I will have everything setup by the time you arrive! I will also have NSA and IPA agents stationed in Japan to act as your own personal police force!"

"That will be perfect." Manx said smiling.

**The next day**

The next day at school everyone was still on the subject on how Shi turned the Japanese police against Near. This act of dominance only brought more followers on Jake's path to a new world. There were even rumors that Near had left Japan to avoid capture. If that were true than as far as Jake was concerned he had won. School was already over and Jake had only stayed after school for the chess club. They had a meeting every other Thursday after school, and he had to be there since he was the captain of the chess team and president of the chess club.

Jake had information that a new member was joining the chess team and he was interested in see who this new face was. When he entered room 201, the room selected for today's chess meeting the originals eleven members were already there including the newest member sitting in a chair with her legs tucked into her chest. Jake walked in right when she just beat a member of his chess team.

"That's fifth person she beat in a row!" yelled out by one of the members who were crowded around watching the match.

Jake walked in to see that the new member was a girl. There was something very familiar about her and Jake couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So is this the new member I been hearing about?" Jake asked letting everyone know of his prescence.

"Jake, you have to play her she's great, she beat five people in a row flawlessly." Said one of his members grabbing him by the collar and shaking him. Obviously too over excited.

Jake pushed him away gently showing no fear of the new comer.

"Don't worry" Jake said. "We'll see what the newbie gots when I'm done with her!"

Jake sat in a chair across from her while they set up the board for the match. Jake couldn't get it out of his head about the weird way she sat. "What's your name?" Jake asked.

"I'm Manx, from Okinawa." The girl replied.

The name didn't ring any bells in his head so he tried to get the weird feeling about the girl out of his mind so he could focus on the game. Once the board was setup the game was ready to begin with Jake allowing the newest member to go first. After the first four moves of the game Jake could tell she was very intelligent and not your average chess player. She effectively countered all his advances while making advances of her own. If not finding an opening wasn't frustrating enough it was the way that Manx sat!

"**God why can't I get that out of my mind?"** Jake thought, he hated thinking about stuff he couldn't figure out. To him it was a waste of brain power.

There must be something important about the way she sat to be bugging him that much, and the way she played chess was suspicious as well. For the first time in a long time Jake had to actually think before he made his next move. Now Jake noticed Manx's eyes. Her eyes were also familiar. Jake couldn't be more frustrated about who this girl was and what was this strange presence he was feeling around her. For some strange reason he had a strong erge to kill her. Ryuk must of notice because he started laughing as if to tease Jake.

"You know that eye deal is still on the table Jake! It doesn't even hurt, it's like putting on glasses." Said Ryuk through his laughter.

"**Damn Shimigami" **Jake thought.** "I would never make such a deal even if this person was Near himself. What a minute…!"**

"**Oh, no!"**

It suddenly hit Jake of where his saw that sitting posture before. When he saw the death note movie his mom played in he noticed that the person playing L sat in that exact same way. It would be safe to say she is just a big fan, but the intelligence she also holds says otherwise.

"**So this kid is the son of the man who killed my father, and is also the mass murder Shi? His intelligence is very impressive I remember his profile said he scored four points hirer than Light Yagami on the IQ test, but that doesn't make him smarter than me, and I'll will prove it by winning this chess match!" Manx thought.**

Thoughts started to ramble in Jake's head again as he tried to keep his cool.

"**Alright, no need to panic. Let's say this girl is somehow connected to the great detective L. It's no coincidence that she's here after I became Shi. Which means she is here to get close to me to gather evidence. I never bring the notebook to school with me so I should be safe for now, they can't convict me without solid evidence. That only means that the only thing I should be focusing on right now is showing her that I'm smarter than her by winning this chess match!"**

Manx and Jake's minds were pushed into overload as they both tried desperately to win the chess match to intimidate the other. Jake captured one of Manx's bishops with a knight, and Manx captured his rook with her queen. Manx smiled to herself for this accomplishment, and it tore Jake up inside knowing that he was losing to a person who is working for Near. Jake didn't make a move he took a moment to carefully study the board for a way out of the trap she had set for him.

"**Think all you want Jake. Roger taught me how to play chess himself. I got your rook and I will soon get you, I will prove without a doubt your Shi! You think you can hide behind the innocence of your thirteen year old demeanor, but I know your true nature, I know the darkness that looms in your soul. I think it's a curse that has befallen on the Yagami family, the curse of the Death Note!"**

Jake made his next move and the game was still on. Manx was puzzled at why he even made an attempt when he was sure to loose at this point, but after the next five moves Jake had caught her King with his ending the game!

"CHECKMATE!" Jake said with a triumphant tone. He savored on every letter of the word as it left his mouth.

Even though it didn't look like it Jake had embarrassed Manx in front of the entire chess team, even though the whole team was caught up in the excitement of a legendary match to even care.

Manx was angry, but tried to hold her frustration in. Her hands tightened around her knees and her toes curled up. That's when Jake noticed that she was barefoot! Now Jake knew this wasn't a coincidence, he knew now that she was defiantly connected to L or the investigation team in some way shape or form!

"Impressive." Manx said clearly not impressed by Jake's taunting smile.

Just then Chiba a small 9th grader with big round glasses came running into the class out of breath. No one was really paying attention, he had a tendency to come too every meeting late so it wasn't a big deal.

"Guys." He said not getting a response.

"Guys!" He said again in a louder tone still getting no results.

Chiba put his fingers in his mouth and blew as hard as he could sending out an ear ringing whistle that sounded more like nails on a chalk board. Everyone was not attentive and alert to his presence.

"Turn on the TV, there something new about Shi on." He said smiling, clearly excited.

Jake was confused. How can there be something about him on TV? He hadn't sent any tapes to CNN or any other news network. Infact he didn't need to now that he had the police as forceful allies and Near was most likely out of the country. The rest of the kids turned on the TV, and while flipping through the channels one kid thought it would be humorous to turn off the lights as if they were watching a movie.

"This is Dave Connors with new breaking news on the Shi case. People, innocent people are dropping dead all over the world. All evidence points to the newest known death note user Shi who is supposedly the successor to Kira. This new act of his so called justice has turned supporters away from Kira and support for this so called god has gone down.

Jake's hands clench into tight fists, everything he worked hard for was being taken away by an imposter. He had to find out who this new death note user was before he lost more followers.

Manx was surprised by the information on TV.

"**Why would Jake kill innocent people like that. No, I can see the anger in his eyes this is not his doing, but someone else's. Which means there is another death note user out there."**

Jake grabbed his things an announced because of the recent events the chess meeting was canceled early.

"**I have to find this new user and get him or her to comply with my ideals. If this person won't submit to my will I'll have to kill him."**

Jake left out of the back of the school so he could take the short cut to the light rail. He would get home quicker and be able to think of a plan to find this new death note user. Jake was suddenly stopped by a group of teenagers wearing black suits….

**Yesterday**

Manx and her team had just landed in Japan and wear setting up there new base ready to take on the investigation. One of their screens lit up with the letter N and Manx was quick to answer.

"Manx, this is Near. How is everything going so far?"

"We are doing fine, you can still notice some of the damage in the streets when Shi turned the police against you."

"Me and my team have comprised a list of the top 217 people in Japan who are most likely Shi and one stood out among all the rest. I am faxing his profile to you now." Near said.

Manx jumped out of her chair and walked over and waited by the fax machine for about 4 minutes until a paper started slowly rolling out. As Manx looked over it Near continued talking.

"His name is Jake Fallaway son of Misa Amane and Tim Fallaway. He is thirteen years old and is currently attending Kiba High School with an IQ rating four points hirer than Light Yagami. My hypothesis is that Jake is not the son of Tim Fallaway, but the son of Light Yagami and now has in his possession the death note and using it to continue the work of Kira."

"I understand Near." Manx said as the large screen went blank leaving Manx staring at the profile very hard.

**Present Day**

Jake stood in front of eight teenagers wearing black suits and shades. They quickly surrounded him and Jake noticed that he was beginning to swear rapidly.

"Who…..are you guys?" Jake asked through as trembling voice.

The clear ring leader of the group stepped forward with a cigarette in his mouth smiling and evil smile.

"Were the Yakuza, and you're in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

**Let the Games Begin End**

**Wow! Finally, This chapter is officially 11 pages long. For all of you out there who think writing is easy your dead wrong! Anyway I am currently job searching because I am tired of being broke and my dad says it's time for me to start paying my own cellphone bill. But the good news is might be getting a car soon yay! Ironic how he wants me to pay my own phone bill but will by me a car, hmph. Well I'm not complaining. Oh, in case you couldn't tell Jake's life is about to be turned into a living warzone of hell.**

**Next Chapter- Friend or Foe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friend or Foe**

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. I haven't really been in writer mode for a while, I think I'm starting to lose my writing skill . Hope that's not the case. Anyway as a full warning don't expect chapters for this or any of my stories to come out quickly. College is killing me. I'm starting to question is it really worth it.**

Jake was now surrounded by about eight Yakuza members who were looking for fun, and he was it. Ryuk was now laughing clearly amused by the idea of his death. If Jake only knew their names he could deal with them right here and now, but even the death note couldn't save him now. With this new Manx girl going to school and Near's team clearly suspecting him he really couldn't afford to kill anyone going to his school, even if they died in a freak accident. Jake saw the tall one in front of him pull out a knife. His heart fell to the floor. He saw his whole life flash before his eyes, and it wasn't a long one. This is how he was going to die, no glory, no honor….

"Wait" Someone shouted out from behind.

The group turned around and for a moment Jake felt safe, but when he saw it was just another Yakuza member entering the group he wanted to wet his pants. It wasn't until he took off his shades that Jake finally noticed it was Christopher Walkens! (Reread chapter 2 if you can't remember this character).

"Hey Jake, What's up" He said running his hand through his hair and giving off a cocky smile.

Jake knew Christopher was going to his school, but he didn't know he was a Yakuza member!

"Christopher…..what's…going on" Jake said stuttering between his words from shock and fear.

"This is all clearly a mix up guys let me talk with him just for a minute" Christopher said putting his arm around Jake and walking him a few steps away from the group.

"Jake I hate to tell you this" Chris began "But these guys aren't the forgiving type you know what I mean. You walked right into a Yakuza meeting. I know this is a messed up situation, but there are only two ways you're going to walk away from this without a body bag. You either have to pay a 100 dollar minimum or you have to tell them you came here today to join the Yakuza!"

Jake was now faced with a stark choice. He didn't have any money on him. At least not enough that would protect him from harm. Everything he was working hard for was falling apart. There is a Shi imposter running around killing innocent people, a super smart girl working for Near is going to his school, and now he was about to be mauled by the Yakuza! That left Jake with only one choice if he was to live to see tomorrow and possibly find a solution to all this mess. He had….to join…the Yakuza!

Jake took a minute to pray to pray to God before he made his slow approach to out of this. It was do or die.

* * *

Manx was being driven back to headquarters by an IPA (International Police Agency) agent in a bullet proof black limo. Like all Wammy House students she had an obsession. Her obsession involved Civilization V, Manx loved to play Civilization IV. It didn't matter to her what civilization she was as long as she was winning. She was playing online against kids around the world kicking there asses in the back as she used her cell phone to call Near back in America.

"Near, did you see the television report aired just a few minutes ago?" Manx asked as she made her Chinese nation make a research agreement with America played by a person who called himself Red8790.

"Yes, I did. It seems that Jake is now killing innocent people. He has fallen very far from his father's idea of a perfect world."

"I wouldn't be so quick to charge Shi with the death of these innocent people!" Manx said as she declared war on a player who was playing as the Aztec nation. She could hear Near biting down on a chocolate bar on the other side of the phone.

"What do you mean?" Near asked in a curious voice.

"I was in the room when Jake watched the program and he was very shocked and troubled by this. If he had committed these murders then he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised. I think there in another death note user out there who is killing innocent people in Shi's name.

"This is interesting" Near said. "Me and my team will investigate this new death note user while you and your team continue your investigation of Shi."

"Agreed" Manx said cutting the connection between her and Near.

Manx was also curious about who this new death note user was and why this person was killing innocent people, but she knew she couldn't get involved in that right now. She had to gather evidence against Jake and prove that he is Shi and stop him from killing anymore criminals.

Yagami House

"I can't believe you said Yes to join the Yakuza!" Ryuk said as he and Jake entered the room and Ryuk threw his body on the bed lying down.

"I had no money and no choice. It was either join or die, and I can't change the world if I'm dead. "Although this could work to my advantage. Icouldn't get the names and faces of Yakuza members before because they are the Japanese mob and control the system. Therefore by Shi being a member of the Japanese mob I can slowly destroy them from the inside out!" Jake said as he sat at his desk, his hand holding his chin as he thought.

"Your initiation into the Yakuza is tonight at 10 right?" asked Ryuk.

"Yes, I wonder what it is they would have me do to prove my allegiance to them?"

"**They might have me kill an enemy of their gang. That is a strong possibility among gang initiations. I can't kill a man. I mean, I killed people with the death note, but too watch as I actually pull the trigger…No what am I saying? The only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to die themselves! Just like my father I must not be afraid to kill, even if I have to look my enemy in the eyes as his brains splatter across the wall and a pool of his red life source creeps ever so closely to my feet! The Yakuza have become a nuisance for me, but soon will crumble under their own ignorance and greed!"**

**Manx's HQ**

Manx and Yuko who was driving her returned to headquarters in a less than cheerful mood. Not only was Manx embarrassed in a chess match, but they still have yet to gather any evidence against Jake proving that he's Shi.

"This is bullshit!" Manx said taking off her coat and violently throwing it on the ground.

"I take it things didn't go well for your first day at school." Miro said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not now" Yuko commented clearly irritated. "At least we've been doing actual work today."

"Doing something and getting no results is not work. Me and Simon however have been doing work and found the perfect place to gather information on Shi" Miro said throwing a flier on Manx's lap as she sat in her chair.

"This may just be what we need to catch Shi!" Manx said staring hard at the flier.

**Later that Night**

Jake threw on his coat and sucked in all the anxiety he had, and tried to keep it bottled up. He was going to have to stay calm if he was going to pull off joining the Yakuza. Jake left the house and caught the train. The meeting place was behind Noka Mall. There was always the option that he could not show up, but then he would be marked for death and would sooner or later be found and killed. Probably by a recruit as his initiation into the gang. Jake finally arrived at the mall and took a short walk to the back. There were two small groups of Yakuza thugs smoking and talking waiting for him. They all laughed gave him hugs and patted him on the back when he showed up.

They told him that just showing up was a sign of courage and loyalty. If only he knew their names he could finish them all off here and now and wouldn't have to worry about the Yakuza. A black BMW was waiting for them at the back of the building as well they told him to jump in soon enough Jake was on a ride through Tokyo in a BMW full of gangsters!

Jake was sitting on the right side of the car in the rear. During the ride the gangsters were just talking to each other about various things like there weekend and who in the gang they couldn't stand. Jake didn't listen to their conversation quite much. He was too busy thinking about the death note user killing in his name. He knew this person was also killing criminals, but was his motive for killing innocent people. If this person was living in Japan than this person could be very dangerous even to Jake. He could be killed at any moment for no reason. He had to get in contact with this person quickly!

"Hey get ready" said one of the gangsters handing Jake a loaded Tec9! The gun had a solid weight to it.

Adrenaline started rushing through Jake's veins as the car stopped at a red light and the group started loading their guns!

"What's…going on?" Jake asked stuttering between his words and his lips trembling.

"We got a tip that some Triad punks have been moving on our turf and been hanging out at this gas station. We our going to send them a message!"

This was Jake's initiation! Either he help take out these Triad guys or they were going to be taking him out. Jake never held a gun before, and he sure as hell never shot one. The closet thing he held to a gun was a cap gun he had one fourth of July when he was eight. The light turned green and the car started to roll slowly towards the gas station. The driver rolled down everyone's windows. This was it Jake had to do it, his life depended on it!

The car got closer to the gas station and Jake's palms began to sweat. The Triad group came into view. They were a bunch of teenagers smoking and hanging out. The guys in the car moved closer to the window and Jake did as well.

"Now!" One of the guys yelled, and almost on instinct Jake leaned out of the window and pulled back the trigger. Loud shattering sounds and screams deafened his ears. The other Yakuza members followed him with delivering their own carnage. Jake's heart was beating as fast as the bullets were flying. The recoil made his arms numb and when it was over he could hardly lift the gun. After only a few minutes which seemed to Jake like an hour of horror the car sped off. Jake didn't know he actually hit any of the gang members, but he did know this for sure. None of them were standing when it was all over!

Back at Manx's HQ

Manx sat on a couch playing Civilization V on her new PSP. Once again she was playing online. She hoped playing against some of the best players around the world would give her a challenge, but with her extreme intelligence playing online only provided her with medium amusement. A bell sounded in the main room of headquarters signaling that the list of criminals that died that day was being printed out. Yuko waited by the printer as the list slowly rolled out. Yuko's eyes scrolled down the list of names until she came to the last name on the list that completely shocked her **Ray Fields!**

**Friend or Foe End**

**Next Chapter- Mutiny **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mutiny**

**Sorry for having been away so long there is no excuse for my absence, I am almost finished with school and continue to work on my stories as fast as possible! Thanks all my loyal readers.**

Yuko grew up with her family in the snow capped mountains of Sapporo, Japan. Her family was middle class. Her mom was a doctor at the local hospital and her dad was a cop. She was only seven when she saw it happen. Yuko was sitting there in the living room shaken in tears as she saw her mother and father stabbed to death in there own home and the killer fleeing the scene with a huge grin on his face. He was caught the next day but the charges against him were dropped!

Ray Fields was an NSA ambassador from the Unites States. Two months before the murder he was in a car accident in Japan. Yuko's mother was his nurse, and for some reason he quickly grew obssed with her. He used his connections and tracked her down to her house. When she refused to marry him, in a furious rage he killed her and the husband and left. The rest of Yuko's life was lived out as an orphan in a foster home. Because of his diplomatic immunity the only punishment for Ray Fields was that he was suspended from duty for 5 months with no pay and was put on a 3 year probation.

News of this tragic incident didn't hit major news papers or media to avoid a large public outcry of what had happened. The whole thing was kept under wraps to continue a healthy relationship between the US and Japan. The incident would be forever sketched in her mind and revenge would forever be carved into her heart. This is the very reason Yuko became an investigator, to make sure what happened to her never happened to another family in Japan. The incident was so heavily kept under wraps that not even Near knew about it when he recruited her for they never put it in her file.

Yuko now grew worried. Even though the conflict with Ray Fields wasn't in her profile, all Manx had to do was look up Ray Fields and she would defiantly find it in his profile. This was going to cause problems, problems Yuko neither wanted nor needed. Making sure no one was looking she quickly balled up the long list of dead criminals and stuffed it in her purse. She accessed the computer beside the printer and then deleted Ray Fields name before reprinting the list.

"Here you are Manx, the list of criminals who have died recently by Shi. The count today seems to be 128. It seems like he's slowing down." Yuko pronounced.

"Just sit it down beside me, I'm about to win by a cultural victory in the next 10 turns." Manx said not taking her eyes off her game.

"He's not slowing down, crime has slowed down! Most people are afraid to commit crimes now with Shi out there passing his so called righteous judgment upon them." Samson said as he typed on a computer looking up all the profiles of the victims who died.

"Manx, I would like to take my 10 hour break now to clear my mind." Yuko asked.

Manx only gave her a wave of her hand saying that it was ok. Each member on the team only gets 10 hours of free time everyday outside of headquarters (which is a water front warehouse) to take a breather and get some fresh air. The sun was almost blinding Yuko when she stepped foot outside. She was tired of spending all her time in that cold, dark, damp warehouse. Her mind and body were now a blender of mixed thoughts and emotions.

Shi was a murder but now he disposed of someone who ruined her life and was better off for the world dead. Yuko got into her all black Chrystler 300 and started the engine. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, took a deep breff and exhaled slowly. The next move she was going to make could affect not only hers but millions of others lives. Yuko put the car in gear and left the warehouse. There was no turning back now!

**Yagami House Hold**

Jake sat on his bed in the room playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. His mind was on the Triad gangsters he killed so he could gain access into the Yakuza which was more by force and not of his choice. Ryuk was playing against him and since Jake mind was on other matters Ryuk was kicking his ass.

"Come on, your not even trying" Ryuk complained as he killed Jake with a head shot for the 12th time.

"Sorry Ryuk, I'm just not feeling it today."

"Don't tell me the son of the greatest killer of all time is getting all emotional."

"First of all, my dad was not a killer, he was a revolutionary, second of all killing with the death note and actually killing someone are two different things."

The doorbell rang. Jake's grandma had left for the day to see some friends and wouldn't be back till late that night. It was weird that anybody would be visiting the house. After the Kira exposure most people avoided the Yagami house, and the only ones who really visited are Sachiko's friends. Jake made his way down stairs cautiously, he didn't know for sure or how, but Jake was expecting the police or Near's team, or worse….Manx! Jake reached his hand out to open the door, but the doorknob started to wiggle and turn from left to right on its own! The shaking started to get violent; whoever was on the other side of that door was forcing their way in by picking the lock! Jake's blood pressure started to rise, he swore his heart stopped when the creaking of the door opening started. There were only two things that would break into his house in broad day light. Either it was a burglar or one of the many law official agencies here to take him in, either way he was dead!

The door with a giant thud swung wide open revealing a beautiful young Japanese girl at the entrance. Jake at first was relieved but then went back to being scared when he saw the gun in her hand. Her face was expression less and she looked like she ment business!

"Upstairs" she said. Jake did as she said without opposition. He didn't know who she was, but he figured he better do whatever a crazy with a gun wishes.

"Shinigami eyes could really help get you out of this situation" Ryuk said in between his demonic giggling.

For a minute Jake really considered it, but he found it best to figure out and fully grasp the situation before making any drastic decisions. They entered his room and he sat down in his chair. He was confident that she wouldn't find the death note hidden in the secret compartment in the drawer.

"Now I am going to ask you a simply question and I want a simply answer, or I'll blow your head off." Yuko's hands tightened around the gun.

"Are you Shi?" Jake was taken aback by the question, whoever she was had good reason or hard evidence to believe he was Shi, and she came out came out and just asked as to believe he would tell her the truth.

Jake thought quickly. If he told her no she might shoot him, but if he told her yes she still might shoot him! He had to find out if she was a Shi supporter or a Shi hater.

"Are you a Shi supporter?" Jake asked without changing his expression.

Yuko lowered her gun. "Just you asking that question lets me know that you are Shi!"

Yuko dropped to her knees and started to cry and sob. The same man, myth, legend, and global phenomenon that she has been trying to capture for so long is now the same person who has closed the door on an unfilled chapter in her life. Without thinking, Yuko jumped up wrapping her arms around Jake, and started to kiss him slow and passionately!

**Mutiny End**

**Next Chapter- Death of SHI**


End file.
